Death Does Not Discriminate
by RandomTeddyBear
Summary: Death does not discriminate in the town of Lakewood. 20 years ago serial killer Brandon James killed five students, leaving a blood stain mark on the town of Lakewood. Now, 20 years later, Juliet Summers finds herself fighting for not only her own life but her loved one's lives. Will Juliet be able to save Lakewood? Or will Juliet and all her loved ones come face to face with death
1. Special Delivery

Hey guys so this is kind of just my version of the Scream television story. A lot of the characters are characters I've used before but never in this type of atmosphere so I'm hoping it goes well. The stories kind of the same but I'm hoping to keep whatever readers I get on edge :D I hope you enjoy! Also if you'd like to submit your own character you can fill out a sheet on my profile! I'll write them in the best I can.

Obviously my idea is that a lot of people read the story and submit characters and eventually after killing a few characters of mine off I'll do polls on my profile so that other peoples characters as well as your own are up to, well, die... And we will see who survives and who doesn't!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Special Delivery**

* * *

 **Juliet Summers**

* * *

Juliet was up early the morning of her first day of Junior year. She was never one to ever really stress over looks but she felt like on the first day she should probably make herself at least presentable. She admittedly wasn't to happy about going back to school, she had a really long summer. Her father still hadn't been seen or heard from for three whole months and now her little sister Jane is officially in high school, which meant she had to watch after her. The summer was rough with her father not home, which was usual, and with a break up she had gone through with her ex Tanner. She was really hoping for a new beginning, to start fresh this year and forget about the past.

After a shower Juliet got dressed and walked downstairs, smelling sometime of breakfast, most likely pancakes. "Mom?" She called as she walked into the kitchen, seeing her mother, Jennifer, making pancakes.

Jennifer looked over at Juliet and smiled, "Good morning honey, is Jane up?" She asked.

Juliet paused for a second, feeling like something was off, "Whats wrong?" She asked, "You never make breakfast?" She said as she got the milk out of the fridge. "And I don't know I told her to set an alarm when we went to bed last night."

Jennifer scoffed, "No nothings wrong, I just wanted to see you two off on your first day of school." She said. "Will you go check on her and make sure she's up? Be careful not to wake the others." She said seriously.

Juliet sighed, "Yeah I will." She said and set the milk on the table and walked back upstairs, making sure she was careful not to wake her siblings. She had three others besides her 14 year old sister Jane, that is if you didn't count her half-siblings, which Juliet didn't. Her other siblings were Ben, who was twelve, Lori, who was nine, and Nathan who was seven. She knocked on Jane's door quietly, "Jane? Are you up?" She called quietly.

There was rustling from inside the room and after a few moments the door opened. Jane stood there clothed, and with her backpack over her shoulder. "Yeah! I'm all ready." She said with a smile, eagerness in her tone.

Juliet smiled a little, "Don't be to excited, lower your expectations, high school isn't going to be fun." She said, "Come downstairs, mom made breakfast for us." She said and walked downstairs.

"Really?" Jane asked as she followed her sister down the stairs, "Since when does mom make breakfast?"

Jennifer scoffed as they moved into the kitchen, "I can hear you two you know. I do to make breakfast a lot." She said, "And it's hard being a-" She stopped herself mid sentence, knowing that if she said what she was going to it would probably upset them.

"Being a what?" Jane asked in a confronting tone, putting her hands on her hips, "Mom you're not a single mom. Dad just hasn't been here for a while." She said.

Juliet paused and gave her mother a sad look but turned away and got the syrup out. 20 years ago when Juliet's father was in high school with a man named Brandon James. Brandon ended up killing 5 kids, and attacked her father. Ever since that day Juliet's mother told her that he was never quite right, he was an extreme alcoholic who would spend long periods of time away from home. "You're right." Jennifer spoke up. "Your father's just... in a really sensitive place at the moment." She said.

Jane hesitated as she looked between her older sister and mother, "Why? Because it's been just about twenty years since the Brandon James attack?" She asked, "Yeah, I know about that, everyone does. Our father was the only one who survived." She said.

Jennifer took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, because of the Brandon James attack." She said. "And he was the only one who survived an attack but many were affected."

"Why would someone do that anyway?" Jane asked. "I hear he had a really messed up face and he had this surgical mask his doctors would make him wear after surgery and he ended up killing all those kids with it on." She said. "Is that true mom?"

Juliet saw how uncomfortable the topic made her mother, her face was twisted into a painful expression. Juliet didn't like to talk about it either, because everyone talked about it. People constantly asked her what it was like to have a father that survived Brandon James. "Eat your breakfast Jane." She said. "That's enough Brandon James talk for one morning, don't you think?" She asked.

Jane nodded, "Yeah... Poor Dad... I can't imagine having to live with a burden like that, coming face to face with a monster like Brandon James and living after everything he probably saw." She said.

"Ok, can we please talk about something else children?" Jennifer asked as she put the pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon on the table.

"Of course." Juliet said and started to eat but glanced at the time. "We don't have a lot of time Jane, eat quick." She said seriously and she herself ate as quickly as she could then stood up and grabbed her backpack. "Thank you mom." She said, "That was really good, we'll see you after school, ok?" She said.

Jennifer nodded, "I'll see you then. Be nice to your sister- and help her find her classes if she needs it!" She called as her kids walked out the door.

* * *

"So here are some rules." Juliet said as she drove Jane towards there school, which was only about a five minute drive. "Do not talk to my friends, find your own friends. You can say hi to Augustus and Harmony but that's a bout it."

Jane rolled her eyes a little, crossing her arms over her chest and scoffed. "Please, I don't want to be friends with your friends." She said. "Besides Augustus and Harmony like me anyway... In fact, they all like me." She insisted.

Juliet nodded a little as they pulled into the parking lot of the school and parked in the student parking, "I know, that's the problem." She laughed a little and got out, locking the door behind them. "Now do you really need me to walk you through the school or will you be able to find your own way?" She asked as she started walking towards the school.

Jane gave her sister a look, "I'm going to be fine. I actually want to catch up with a few of my friends from middle school. I'll find you at the end of the day." She said and her sister quickly took off.

Juliet shook her head a little when she felt two hands grab each of her arms, causing her to jump, till she realized it who it was. "Jewels, long time no see." Augustus, one of her life time friends, said as he stood to her left and walked with her. His sister, Harmony, was also one of her best friends since childhood and was to her right now.

"Don't call me that Gus." Juliet said stubbornly, it was something Tanner used to always call her... And her father.

Harmony smiled happily as they walked, "How have you been Juliet?" She asked, "I haven't heard form you in like weeks. Are you excited for a new school year? A Tanner-free school year?" She asked and gave Juliet almost a devilish smile.

Juliet shrugged there hands off of her arms and kept walking with them, into the school. "I guess..." She said as she thought about Tanner. "I know I shouldn't be thinking this way... But don't you think it's going to be a little weird?" She asked, looking at Gus and then Harmony. "I mean it was always been the four of us and now it's just the three of us." She said.

"You can't think like that Juliet." Harmony urged. "I mean there's a lot more then the three of us." She said.

Juliet nodded, "I know, I know. I just... All four of us have been the closest in the group, for a lot longer. I know I kind of ruined things with him but-"

"Don't do that to yourself Juliet." Augustus cut her off. "Tanner changed. We all knew it. He's not the Tanner we once knew. Ever since he got to high school he just started to become someone else." He said seriously. "It's not your fault."

"Gus is right." Harmony said, "Plus, he always knew we would choose you." She said with a small laugh as they made it to Juliet's locker.

"Winters!" Someone called and Juliet looked to her right to see there friend Easton Taylor walking over towards them. "There are my favorite brother and sister, and look, its the stunning and radiant Juliet Summers." He said and took Juliet's hand right away and kissed it.

Juliet rolled her eyes and took her hand back right away, "Very funny Easton." She said. "How have you been?" She asked.

Easton smiled, "I've been great. I'm excited to get the gang back together aye!" He exclaimed. "Where's Tanner- oh wait." He said and looked at Juliet. "I forgot, he won't be joining us this year, will he?" He asked.

Juliet flinched a little but Augustus shoved his shoulder playfully, "Or any year after that. Lay off Easton." Augustus said to him.

"I know, I know." Easton said with a laugh. "I'm just messing with you guys that's all." He said seriously. "Anyway, where's everyone else?" He asked, "Anyone seen Lila or Vicky yet?" He asked. "Or Carter?"

Juliet shut her locker and shook her head no, "I haven't seen either of them. Though I wouldn't put it past Victoria to skip on the first day of school."

"She did it last year." Harmony pointed out. "I'm sure she'd do it again this year." She said and turned to look at Juliet, "Well I'm going to get to class, I'll see you guys at lunch, ok?" She said and looked to her brother, "I'll see you later Gus." She laughed and walked away.

Easton smirked a bit in amusement, "I'll catch you guys later." He said and followed Harmony quickly.

Augustus shook his head a little and looked to Juliet, "If you see Tanner today, just ignore him." He said, "He's not worth your time, or any of our time in fact." He said to Juliet, who was just staring past him. "Juliet? Are you okay?" He asked and waved his hand in front of her face. "Juliet?" He asked again but when she kept staring he turned around and looked down the hall, seeing two people standing there who seemed vaguely familiar. "Is that-?"

* * *

 **Lexie Summers**

* * *

Lexie was sitting in her brothers, Perseus's, passenger seat as they drove towards their new school. Lexie wasn't to happy that they had to move to Lakewood, it's where her father lived and all of her half-siblings. Lexie's mother grew up here and had some type of bad experience that she never really talked about. But recently her mothers job brought them back to Lakewood, where Percy and herself were born. "So... What do you think she's going to do?" She asked.

Percy paused as he drove towards there new school, thinking to himself and glanced at his sister, "Who? Juliet?" He asked. "I don't really care, just avoid her. We don't have to have any association with her." He stated.

Lexie took a deep breath and sighed, "Percy, she's our sister. Wether or not you like that, she is." She said. "And besides we have the same last name as her, people are going to notice." She said.

Percy let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me. I don't know why our mother gave us his last name, it's not like he ever married him." He looked at his sister for a second as he drove. "Remember Lexie, our dad chose her. He chose his other family. Not me, you and Evan he chose them." He said.

Lexie nodded a little as she thought, "I know that... But he loves us and he must love our mother... I mean our mom had you then Juliet's mom had her and they got married." She said, "But then I was made and after a few years he made Evan. We are the second family but he loves us." She insisted.

Percy gripped the steering wheel tightly as he pulled into there new school's parking lot, "Then why does he never come around?" He asked, looking at his younger sister. "We haven't seen him in years. He chose them Lexie. You were an accident Lexie. Evan was... By the time Evan was conceived he already had three children with Juliet's mom. He was probably an accident to. We all were. Our lives got screwed over because of Juliet and her other siblings. Juliet is not our sister, and neither are her younger siblings. Stay away from her Lexie." He said seriously as he got out of the car.

Lexie frowned a little and got out of the car, "What if this is my chance to get to know her though?" She said excitedly as she followed her brother towards the entrance of the school. "I mean I've only ever had you and Evan I've always wanted a sister, so what if this is my chance?" She asked.

Percy stopped walking and turned to his sister, "Lexie. What makes you think she actually wants to know you? Wants to meet you?" He said. "It's probably not easy for there family to know that we exist. Not that it really matters though cause we're nothing to our father Lexie." He said again and walked into the school.

Lexie clenched her teeth a little as she took a few moments to think and then quickly caught up to her brother. She walked into the school and down a few halls with Percy, trying to find her way when she stopped, seeing Juliet standing there with her friend. She knew she recognized him, probably on social media, she thought his name might be Augustus. They made eye contact when he turned around. Lexie smiled at her and waved when Juliet quickly turned around and walked away, practically fleeing.

Percy looked at Lexie and gave her a look, "I told you." He said and sighed and walked away.

Lexie frowned and stood there for a few moments. What is Juliet really didn't want to know them? Wasn't she the least bit curious? She sighed and started to move to her first class, looking at her class schedule and map in her hand when she ran straight into someone and started to stumble backwards and looked up to see who she ran into. "I- I am so sorry!" She exclaimed.

The guy smiled, his teeth were almost incredibly white and had caramel brown hair. "It's ok." He said, "It looks like you're lost, do you need some help?" He asked with a small laugh.

Lexie paused for a second, "Yeah, I could use some help." She said seriously. "I'm new here." She said and then hesitantly put her hand out, "My names Alexandra, but most people call me Lexie." She said.

"I thought you were new, I didn't recognize you." He said, shaking Lexie's hand, "I'm Julian Rowan." He said, "Can I see your schedule?" He asked and Lexie nodded and handed him her schedule. "Oh you have Pre-Calculus, that's in the math hall, you're in the english hall, follow me." He said and started showing Lexie to her classroom. "So, are you new to Lakewood or new to the school?" He asked.

"I'm new to both actually." Lexie said, "I was born here but I don't have any memory."

Julian raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He asked. "What brought you back? If you don't mind me asking"

Lexie shook her head a little, "No, it's fine. It's my mother's job." She said, "She needed a change of pace I guess so we moved here." She explained.

Julian laughed a little bit, "She picked quite a place." He laughed a little as he stopped in front of her classroom.

Lexie looked confused for a moment, "What do you-" She was cut off when the bell went off.

Julian looked up for a moment and then looked at Lexie again and smiled, "Well I'll see you around ok?" He said. "If we're at the same lunch you should sit with I'll see you around Lexie." He said with a smile and walked away.

* * *

 **Juliet Summers**

* * *

Juliet was sitting in the courtyard with her friends Harmony, Carter, and Lila. Her leg was bouncing while she looked over, her shoulder to see her half-sister, Lexie, sitting with two other guys. She knew she had seen them around but didn't have much knowledge on them, considering they were probably sophomore's. "Juliet?" Harmony called, Juliet turning and looking at her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

She paused for a second, "My half siblings are here." Juliet spoke up. "And I don't know what they're doing here, or why... Why are they in Lakewood?" She said with a huff. "They lived two hours away and I've always known they've existed but why are they here?" She said, clenching her teeth.

"Juliet, why don't you just go and ask her?" Lila suggested, "I mean it could be cool, getting to know your half siblings?" She said.

"No, no it's not cool." Juliet snapped a little bit and then paused for a second, "Sorry Lila, I didn't mean to be snippy."

Lila smiled and laughed a little bit, "It's fine, if it was me and I had half-siblings randomly showing up I would be a little on edge to." She said.

Juliet looked over back at the table that Lexie was sitting at, "Who are those two?" She asked.

Harmony sat on the actual table and turned around and looked over at the table. "The tall hot one with caramel brown hair, his name is Julian Rowan. He's cute and all but he's kind of a weirdo." She said. "The smaller boy he's really quiet I think his name Lucas Glass." She said. "He's not much, doesn't talk to anyone, but he's nice enough." She said.

Carter thought for a second, "I've talked to him a few times, only short conversations. He's very smart." He said. "He's in a lot of Junior and Senior classes, he and I were lab partners once."

Julian was sitting over at the other table, looking at Lexie for a second, "Are you popular or something Lexie?" He asked. "Cause the popular wanna-be's won't stop looking over here and they usually don't pay us the time of day." He said seriously.

Lucas glanced over there, "They never do." He said kind of quietly.

Lexie hesitated for a second, "Can I tell you guys a secret?" She asked. "Though it's not really a secret it's just kind of knowledge that most people don't know and most people probably shouldn't know I guess." She laughed a little awkwardly.

Lucas watched her for a second and smiled a little, "Isn't that the same thing as a secret?" He asked.

Lexie couldn't keep himself from laughing a little, "Yeah I guess..." She said. "Well... Juliet Summers is kind of my half-sister." She said. "My names Alexandra Summers." She said.

Julian watched her for a second, "Really? He asked. "Goody-two-shoes over there is your sister?" He asked with a small scoff. "I can barley believe it." He said

Carter paused for a second as he sat at the other table, "Do you think they're talking about us?" He asked.

"Probably." Lila spoke up, "I mean they probably know that we're talking about them to." She said.

Juliet didn't say anything as she thought to herself and looked up, seeing another unfamiliar face. This guy looked almost a lot older and was tall with black hair. She hesitated for a second as she watched him, "Whose that?" She asked, gesturing towards the guy.

Harmony looked over at the guy, "Oh that's Colton Black." She said and looked at Juliet, "He's also a weirdo, but in a different way. He seems all dark and stalkerish." She said. "I'm pretty sure he failed his senior year like twice." She said, "It's his first day here as well." She said.

Lila paused for a second and gave her a funny look as Colton seemed to kind of just wander around the courtyard, all the tables being taken up. "How do you know all this stuff about everyone?" She asked.

Harmony gave Lila a look, "Oh come on Lila. you know that Victoria and I know everything about everyone." She said with a laugh. "Plus my father's the mayor." She said with a small laugh.

Lexie could see Colton walking around kind of aimlessly, "Hey... Is that guy new over there?" She asked.

Lucas looked up and over to Colton, thinking to himself for a second, "I think he is... I think he might be a senior, I'm not entirely sure." He said. "Probably wouldn't want to sit with a bunch of sophomores." He said.

"Says who?" Lexie asked and then turned "Hey!" She called, catching Colton's attention. "Hey, come sit with us." She called.

Harmony looked over when Lexie yelled and saw Colton to start to make a move towards there table, "What is your sister doing Juliet?" She asked, looking over at Juliet.

Juliet gave Harmony a look, "Harm... She's not my sister." She said seriously.

Colton came over to the table and slowly sat down next to Lucas, "Thank you." He said with a small nod.

Lexie smiled happily and looked at Julian who kind of gave her a cautious look, "What's your name?" She asked, "I'm Lexie, Lexie Summers." She said, putting her hand out for him to shake.

Colton paused for a second and looked up at Lexie, then looked at Julian, "I'm Colton." He said, but didn't bother to shake Lexie's hand.

Lexie slowly brought her hand back, "Well..." She said. "Are you new here?" She asked.

Colton nodded, "Yeah." He said.

Lexie smiled a little, "I am to." She said with a small laugh. "It's my first day as well."

Colton watched her for a moment, "Cool." He said.

Julian made his eyes wide and rolled his eyes a little and looked at Lucas with a small laugh.

"Well Juliet." Carter said, looking at Juliet, "It looks like your sister is fitting right in here." He said.

"She's not my sister." Juliet spoke up. "I have an actual sister that started school today." She said.

"If you count fitting in as hanging out with some outcasts..." Harmony said as her voice kind of drowned off.

"Harmony, they're nice people." Lila said. "What about your older brother? You have one right?" He asked.

"His names Percy and he's not my brother." Juliet said, "But yes, he's here to." She said as they heard the bell ring, "Let's just go... I don't want to talk about this any longer." She said and got up and moved to go back to her third period class.

* * *

 **Lucas Glass**

* * *

Lucas walked out of his third period class and made his way to his next class, psychology, which he was kind of excited for. He didn't like being in classes with a bunch of upperclassmen but he kind of go used to it. Lucas liked things like technology, math and science, he wasn't a big fan of history but psychology was a science, which fascinated him. He walked into his class to see most of the seats were taken up, and mostly by seniors and juniors. This usually was a senior class. He moved around the desks until he found one and sat down, right next to Colton.

Colton noticed that it was Lucas who was sitting next to him, pausing for a moment. "I never got your name." He said, "At lunch I mean." He said. "I didn't know you were a senior."

Lucas paused for a second, kind of surprised that Colton was talking to him. "No, no... I'm a sophomore. I just... take higher level classes." He laughed a little awkwardly. "But I'm Lucas, Lucas Glass." He said.

Colton smiled at him, "Well, it's nice to meet you Lucas." He said, "Colton Black." He said and turned away to start paying attention to the teacher who just walked in.

Thomas Fisher, the psychology teacher, walked into the classroom and looked around the classroom. "Hello everyone." He said as he set down his books. "Thank you all for showing up today, I believe we have a few new students." He said and turned around, "Would you like to introduce yourselves." He said and gestured to Colton and then another boy to Lucas's right who had dirty blond hair.

Colton paused for a second, "I'm Colton Black." He stated.

"Go on, stand up, tell us something interesting about yourself." Thomas said.

Colton hesitated and stood up, "I'm Colton Black... I... I'm not a very interesting person." He stated and then sat down.

Lucas paused as the kid stood up next to him to his left. "My names Percy Summers I am from out of town." Percy said and then sat down without another word.

Thomas looked between both of them, "Well, you both are incredibly interesting." He said, hints of sarcasm in his tone. "I'm not going to go through the syllabus or anything, we are going to start learning right away in Chapter 1." He said.

"Hey." Lucas heard someone whispering and glanced over his shoulder to see someone behind Percy trying to get his attention. Lucas sighed a little and tried to ignore it, "Hey, Percy." He whispered.

Percy turned around for a second and looked at the kid behind him, "What?" He asked.

"You said Summers?" He asked, "Are you related to Juliet Summers?" He asked.

"Tanner." Thomas said, turning around, "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" He asked.

Tanner paused for a second and sat back in his chair, looking at Mr. Fisher. "No... No I don't have anything to share." He said.

Lucas paid attention through the rest of the lecture, while others around him seemed to kind of zone off. The bell rung and Lucas stood up, collecting his books. "Hey." Colton said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Would you mind showing me where the math hall is?" He asked.

Lucas paused for a second, "Oh yeah, of course." He said with a small kind of awkward smile. "Right this way." He said and began walking Colton to the math hall, heading towards the stairs. "So... Where are you from?" He asked as he walked with Colton, figuring he would try to make friendly small talk.

Colton watched him for a moment, "You know we don't have to do the thing." He said, "The thing where you pretend like you want to get to know me and all."

Lucas raised his eyebrows, kind of surprised at how straight forward he was. "I wasn't trying to get to know you..." He said kind of quietly. "I was trying to be nice." He said and looked at Colton, "But that's fine, I'll show you to your room and we can be on our way." He said.

Colton hesitated for a second, feeling kind of bad. "Sorry... I didn't mean to come off so hostile." He said as he followed him.

Lucas shrugged off a little, "It's fine." He said seriously. "I get it." He said and stopped at the hall. "Here you go." He said.

Colton hesitated for a second, "Thank you..." He said, "Hopefully I'll see you around." He said and actually gave a smile to Lucas.

Lucas smiled a bit but then wiped it off his face and looked at Colton, "We'll see." he said, not liking how hostile Colton was in the beginning, and walked away to go to his next class.

* * *

 **Juliet Summers**

* * *

Juliet was walked out of the school at the end of the day, looking around for her sister when she saw Harmony walking towards her. "Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hey." Harmony said, "What are you doing tonight?" She asked curiously. "Theres a party that I want you to go to." She said.

Juliet shook her head, "Sorry that's a no go." She said, "You know I'm not the big party type and I'm pretty sure my mom want's me home for dinner tonight." She said.

Harmony sighed a little, "Alright, fine. It's your loss." She said seriously, "I'll catch you later then."

* * *

Juliet had spent the rest of the day home and was eating dinner with her family when she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She said and got up and walked to the front door, opening it. She looked around when she realized no one was there but saw a small box that had the name 'Daisy' written on it. She paused for a second and picked it up. "Hey mom." She called and walked back into the dining room. "Do we know anyone named Daisy?" She asked.

Jennifer looked up from the table and paused for a second, staring at Juliet. "I don't think so..." She said and stood up and walked over, taking the box from Juliet. "It's probably the wrong address..." She said tentatively and walked out of the room.

Juliet looked between her siblings, looking around for a few moments. "Nathan, Lori, you're both on clean up duty." She said to her seven and nine year old siblings.

"What!" Nathan exclaimed, "We were on clean up duty last night!" The seven year old whined.

"Yeah can't Jane and Ben do it!" Lori objected after him.

Juliet gave them both a look, "Do it, and do it now." She said. "I'm not going to tell you guys again."

Jennifer was in the kitchen and slowly opened the box, seeing blood right away. and opened it even more when she saw a heart, a literal bloody heart. Juliet walked into the kitchen, "Hey mom, what is it?" She asked.

Jennifer quickly shut the lids on the small box, "Oh it's nothing, just a bunch of styrafoam peanuts in a box." She said quickly. "Must be some type of joke." She laughed a little and quickly picked it up.

Juliet watched her mom for a second when her phone began to ring, reading 'Unknown.' She paused for a second and answer it, walking upstairs and into her room, "Hello?" She said.

" _Hello Juliet_." The voice said, right away sounding kind of creepy right off the bat.

"Hello?" Juliet asked in confusion.

" _How was your first day back to school Juliet?_ " The man asked over the phone.

Juliet hesitated for a second, "Who is this?" She asked.

" _Your sister seemed to make quiet a few friends."_

Juliet out of nerves paced in her room just a little, "What how do you know that?" She asked. "Have you been watching Jane?"

 _"No, not that sister Juliet. Your other one."_

Juliet thought for a second, "Who? Lexie? She's not my sister."

" _Oh I'm sure you'd just love to think that, wouldn't you?"_

"Ok who is this, this isn't very funny." Juliet asked and looked out the blinds of her window, "How do you know about Lexie and what do you want?"

" _How surprised can you really be Juliet? I see your fake smiles on social media, wanting everyone to believe that your life is just oh so perfect."_

Juliet took a deep breath, her heart was racing and she could feel her palms get kind of sweaty. "This is the last time I'm going to ask, and then I'm going to hang up. Who. Is. This?" She said more sternly.

 _"I'm the one whose going to show you the truth."_

Juliet took a deep breath, "The truth about-" She was cut off as the caller hung up and her mother walked in.

"Juliet..." Jennifer said, looking at her daughter, holding the house phone close to her chest. "It was the sheriff... I... It's your friend Victoria." She said. "She's... she died last night."


	2. Game On

So like I said in my authors note last chapter theres a character sheet on my profile. I encourage all of you to write up a character and send it through me and I'll make them the best I can! I'm planning on doing polls when I have a bunch of peoples characters and I've killed off some of mine! Also, please leave reviews and let me know how I'm doing! Maybe one on each chapter? It helps me be motivated to update!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Game On**

* * *

 **Juliet Summers**

* * *

Juliet couldn't sleep last night at all, she had gotten maybe a total of 2 hours. She stayed up all night thinking about Victoria, it still didn't feel real. The fact that someone murdered Victoria. She was never close to Victoria, in fact she barley ever really liked her... no one in their friend group really liked her. Victoria was the mean girl of the group, worse then Harmony... Which was saying something. But still it didn't feel real, especially the murder part. No one knew who, or why, Victoria was killed. Though the why could of been any number of things.

"Juliet?" Jane spoke up, noticing that her sister seemed kind of zoned out in the car. "It's ok to grieve but please don't do it while you're driving. I don't want you to crash the car... at least not while I'm in it." She said jokingly, trying to joke. Juliet looked at her sister for a second and laughed a little as she pulled into the parking lot of the school and parked the car, taking her seat belt off. She didn't say anything and got out of the car, walking towards the front door. She wasn't entirely sure if she should be at home or not.

Jane quickly walked up to her sister, "Are you sure you should be here Juliet?" She asked. "Don't you think you should be at home, crying in your bed or something?" She asked again as she looked around, some people seemed sad in the hallways but a lot of people seemed fine. "How do you think everyone's going to react?"

"I'll tell you how everyone's going to react little Summers." Augustus said, his sister next to him as he appeared next to Jane as she walked with them. "Victoria wasn't really liked... but she was our friend. So we're going to take all the time we need to grieve." He said.

Harmony rolled his eyes, "Augustus, why are you always so cheesy?" She asked. "You didn't like Victoria, I didn't like Victoria... all that much... And neither did Juliet." She said. "I'm not trying to be cruel but no one really liked her Victoria." She said seriously.

Juliet looked at the two, "Can we maybe not talk about this in front of my little sister?" She asked as she made it to her locker.

Jane shot her older sister a look, "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. "I can handle talking about a dead girl. You always complained about her anyway Juliet." She said.

Juliet let out a frustrated sigh, "Jane. Go find your friends and leave me and my friends alone." She said.

Jane glared at her, "Whatever." She said.

Augustus laughed a little bit, "We'll see you around little Summers." He said as Jane walked away.

Harmony sighed a little as she turned and leaned her back on the lockers, looking at Juliet. "Who do you think killed her Juliet?" She asked, more out of curiosity.

Juliet let out a frustrated sigh as she shut her locker, looking at Harmony and Augustus. "I think whoever killed her... is incredibly twisted." She said. "Can we... please not talk about this anymore? Just cause... it's probably all we're going to hear about." She said and watched her friend for a second. They both seemed to nod a little.

 _"Good morning students, this is your principal speaking. To deal with the elephant in the room, we are all grieving over the death of Victoria Wilson. So... All Sophomore through Senior's will be reporting to mandatory grief counseling. All students should report directly to their advisory, not their first class. Thank you."_

Augustus paused for a second and looked at Juliet, "So much for not talking about it." He said.

* * *

Juliet sat in one of the guidance counselors waiting room with a few other of her friends. The school had brought in as many teachers or parents that they could to have every student talk about how they "feel" about Victoria's death. "Why are we even here?" Easton huffed from across the room.

Lila, sitting to Juliet's right on the couch gave him an astonished look. "Easton... Victoria's dead." She said. "She was our friend. She was murdered in cold blood. How are you not even a little upset about that?" She asked.

Easton let out an exaggerated sigh. He rolled his eyes a little as a few more students walked in. Juliet tensed as she saw Lexie and Percy come into the waiting room and sat down, along with the tall kind of dark scary looking guy Colton.

"Please, Victoria got what she deserved." A girl said, who was sitting in the corner of the room. Juliet hesitated, knowing that the girl was a senior but wasn't quite sure what her name was. She had long black hair that had blue streaks in it. "Some of you may of acted like her friend but we all know you never liked her." She said. "You're all fake."

Colton hesitated for a second, "Well that sure ruined the mood." He said.

Lexie moved over and sat down next to her friend Julian. Julian smiled at Lexie and let out a sigh, "Why exactly am I here?" He said, looking at the room. "Victoria didn't pay the time of day to me unless it was to get out of her majesties walking path." He said.

Lila glared over at Julian, "Some of us actually knew her... And that's the mandatory part of _mandatory_ grief counseling." She said.

There was a silence over the group as two more girls came out of the door crying, but Juliet didn't recognize who they were, much less why they'd be crying over Victoria's death. "So..." Easton spoke up. "What do you all think? Is this just some random murder? Or is Brandon James back?" He said with a smirk.

Percy paused for a second, "Brandon James?" He asked, "Who is Brandon James?"

Julian's expression perked up almost right away, "You don't know who Brandon James is?" He asked. "Brandon James was a murderer... He can't really be classified as a serial killer cause- anyway." He said, looking between Percy and Lexie, her expression obviously confused. "Twenty years ago he was a student here and he murdered five students." He said.

"Why would he do that?" Lexie asked in confusion.

"Well Brandon's face was messed up from the moment he was born. He had multiple surgeries to try to fix it but it never really worked. So he wore this white surgical mask they'd tell him to wear. Well Brandon was apparently obsessed with some girl and one day he approached her at a dance... Well he took his mask off and a bunch of guys attacked him, thinking they were saving her from a monster." Julian glanced over at Juliet who was practically squirming in her seat, everyone knew her father was the only one who survived the Brandon James attack. "Well Brandon snapped that night and killed five students... and attacked Juliet's dad." He said.

Juliet glared at Julian when he said her name. "Brandon James is not back." She said, anger rising in her tone.

Colton hesitated when Julian stopped talking, "Well? What happened?" He asked, seeming kind of interested in the subject.

Julian looked at Colton and then looked at Juliet. "Well the girl that Brandon was obsessed with told him she'd meet him at the lake. When they got there the police shot him multiple times, his body fell into the lake... but they never found it." He said seriously. "No one knows who the girl was, they kept her name out of the papers and was never heard from again." He said.

Percy gave his sister a worried look from across the room and Juliet couldn't help but noticed. "What?" Juliet spoke up, looking between the two. "Your mother never told you why she left lakewood?" She asked.

Lexie paused for a second as she looked at Juliet, "Juliet-"

"Don't." Juliet said and stood up. "I don't know why you're in Lakewood, but the fact that you two show up and Victoria is killed, is pretty suspicious to me." She snapped, looking between Lexie and then Percy.

Jinx smirked a bit in amusement, "Good girls got a snappy side."

Juliet gave Jinx a look, "Go to hell." She said and walked out of the room quickly.

* * *

 **Carter Clarke**

* * *

Carter was waiting outside in the courtyard, having already gotten his food and waiting for his friends. His leg was bouncing as he watched Juliet and Harmony walk towards them. "Hey guys... Can I ask you a question?" He started right away.

"You just did." Juliet said as she sat down at the picnic table, "But of course you can." She said, "Shoot."

Carter thought for a moment, "Would it be like... weird to ask Lila out on a date?"

Harmony looked a little shocked and laughed a little bit and raised an eyebrow, "Wow..." She said. "I've seen this coming for a while but I never thought you'd actually have the balls to do it Carter. I say go for it." She said. Carter glanced at Juliet for a moment, seeing that she wasn't in a very good mood. "Juliet? What do you think?" She asked.

Juliet looked up, having zone out a little. "Sorry. Yeah, I'm with Harmony." She said, "You two have been gravitating towards each other for years now." She said.

Carter gave Harmony a devilish look who took a second and then realized what she was thinking, "Kind of like you and Augustus?" He teased a little

Juliet's face turned a little red, and took a deep breath, "Let's not talk about that right now." She said.

"Talk about what?" Lila asked as she walked over to the table and sat down, "What are we not talking about?" She asked.

"Juliet's crush on my older brother." Harmony chirped a little.

Juliet took a deep breath, "Look, I don't like him." She said and looked at Harmony. "Augustus and I are just friends. I mean it. Plus... I can't think about anything like that. Not after what happened to Victoria." She said seriously.

Harmony nudged her a little, "You know he likes you. He always has. All throughout everything that happened with Tanner, ever since we were kids. Plus we shouldn't have to worry about stuff like killers and psycho paths." She said.

"But we do." Lila said, "We live in Lakewood. Someone killed Victoria and anyone could be next... If it's someone who had a personal vendetta against Victoria then any of us could be next." She said seriously.

Carter laughed a little, "That's a morbid though Lila... But I guess you have a point." He said and looked at Juliet who kind of raised an eyebrow to him and gestured over towards Lila, coaxing him on. "Lila-"

"Juliet, did you really mean that thing you said about your half-siblings?" Lila asked, zoning off as she stared over towards Lexie, Lucas, Julian and Colton had just sat down. "That you thought it was weird how they showed up and Victoria died?" She asked.

Juliet paused, kind of thrown off by the question. "I don't know... I was just mad. I don't like to talk about Brandon James." She said. "And I was kind of surprised they didn't know who he was."

"Why's that?" Carter spoke up, looking at her in confusion.

Juliet took a deep breath as she stayed silent for a few moments, "My father's... Lexie and Percy's mother lived here, in Lakewood... Percy was born before me but then my parents got married after that." She said. "This was about 2 to 3 years after the Brandon James incident... She fled Lakewood after Lexie was born and I guess she never told her kids about what happened here." She said.

"Don't you have a third half-sibling?" Lila asked tentatively.

Juliet took a deep breath and set her fork down, "I don't want to talk about this anymore... Can we please, just please talk about something else?" She asked.

Carter paused for a second, thinking that this may be his chance. "Lila." He said, "I know this is... strange timing. But would you want to go see a movie with me tonight?" He asked, it obviously seeming kind of abrupt.

Lila blinked a few times, taken off by the question, "Yeah... Yeah I'd love to." She said.

Carter smiled a little, "Great. I'll pick you up at 7." He said happily.

Lila looked at Harmony and then at Juliet, giving them a look that said 'finally' and Harmony and Juliet burst out into laughter.

* * *

 **Percy Summers**

* * *

Percy heard the bell ring and walked out of his advisory class. For the past like 45 minutes he explained to a counselor that he didn't know Victoria and that he was new to town. He walked to the cafeteria and got his food and made his way out to the courtyard, which wasn't really a court it was kind of like a grass area in the center of the school. He sat at a picnic table alone. His sister hd apparently made a few friends, but he hadn't really, not yet at least. He wondered what lunch Lexie had, obviously knowing it wasn't the one with him.

Tanner walked into the picnic area with his friend Jinx and Elle, looking around. "Hey, follow me." He said and walked over to the table Percy was sitting at alone. "Hey there, Percy right?" He asked as he sat across from him, Jinx sitting next to him.

Percy looked up at Tanner and Jinx, seeing the blonde, Elle, walking up and taking a seat down next to him. "Yeah." He said, "You... You're the girl who said Victoria deserved to die." He said.

Jinx paused for a second, "Yeah, I am... And You're the one who got screamed at by blondie." He said, which for a second Percy thought she meant the girl next to him

Tanner looked at Jinx, "Really?" He asked. "Jewels yelled at you?" He asked, "Anyway, back to why I was coming over here. I'm Tanner, you obviously know Jinx, and this Elle." He said, gesturing to Elle.

Elle took Percy's hand and shook it, "It's very nice to meet you." She said.

Percy watched her for a second, "Yeah it's really nice to meet you to." He said and looked at Tanner, "Why exactly did you come over here?" He asked.

"Well, you never answered my question from yesterday." Tanner said and looked at Percy. However Percy kind of just stared at him blankly, not really knowing what he was talking about. "I wanted to know if you were Juliet Summers brother." He said.

Percy watched him for a moment, "Why does that matter to you?" He asked.

Tanner smirked in amusement, "Well, you see Juliet and I were involved last year." He said with a small laugh, "And... I miss her. I was just curious, that's all." He explained.

"Juliet Summers is my half sister, I do not have any connection to her nor do i want to have any connection to her." Percy stated as he ate his lunch and then set his fork down, feeling sick.

"Whoa, that's pretty harsh there Percy." Tanner chuckled a little. "I'm guessing you two don't get along very well?" He asked.

Percy shook his head a little, "I wouldn't know. This is the first time I've ever seen her in person." He stated. "If you wouldn't mind, I don't really want to talk about this any long." He stated, looking at Tanner.

Jinx rolled her eyes a little, "Aww, did someone have a troubled childhood? Upset cause his little sister doesn't want to know him?"

"Jinx, why do you always have to be so... bitchy?" Elle asked abruptly. "Ignore her Percy, she's always in a bad mood." She said with a small look and looked at Percy.

Percy glared over at Jinx and then looked at Elle for a second and took a deep breath, looking at Tanner. "Alright... Well it's my turn to pry." He said. "How long have you known Juliet?" He asked.

"About... 14 years." Tanner stated. "We've... We were friends for our whole lives." He said.

Percy paused for a second, "What happened between you two?" He asked. "Why are you two... no longer involved?" He asked, kind of sarcastically. making fun of the way he had worded it before.

Tanner watched Percy for a few moments and look down, taking a deep breath and looking back up at Percy. "Well... Frankly, I cheated on her." He said. Percy didn't respond and just kind of stared at him for a few moments, not saying anything. Tanner chuckled a little, "And now you're judging me..." He said as he sighed a little.

Percy shook his head, "I'm not judging you. I just... I don't know that's not exactly what I thought you were going to say."

"Well what did you think he was going to say?" Jinx asked curiously. "Tanner's kind of a dick." She said.

"Don't start with me Jinx." Tanner said, giving her a look.

Elle looked at Percy, "Ignore them. Neither of them are very polite, if you haven't noticed." She said as she heard the bell ring. "It was really nice meeting you Percy." She said seriously and stood up to leave.

Percy stood up as well, looking between Elle, Jinx and Tanner. "Yeah... It was nice to meet you... your friends Elle... Not so much." He said with a small laugh, making Elle laugh as well as they both went there separate ways to there 4th period class. Percy walked up the stairs towards Mr. Fisher's room when Tanner caught up to him.

"Hey, slow down." Tanner said as he skipped a few stairs, jumping two at a time. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable at lunch today."

Percy didn't say anything for a few moments as he walked into Mr. Fisher's room. "Look, it really doesn't matter that much. Obviously she doesn't talk about it, so neither do we." He said.

Tanner nodded a little as he sat down behind Percy like yesterday, "Have you-"

"Hello everyone I'm so happy you could all be here today." Mr. Fisher said, walking into the room. "So I'd like to clear the air right off the back. I am very distraught over the loss of one of our own... Whoever needs time should no longer be in this class. It's not that I have anything against you, I am a professor and run an AP psychology class." He stated. "So, we will begin right away." He said.

Percy opened his text book and notebook and began taking notes as Mr. Fisher jumped right into teaching. Every about five minutes Tanner tried to get his attention, causing him to lose his train of thought. Finally about halfway through the class Percy tapped his pencil against his desk rigorously and turned to Tanner, "Can you be quiet?" He snapped a little.

Mr. Fisher stopped teaching and turned around, the whole class turned to them as well. "Is everything ok Percy?" He asked.

Percy shifted in his seat and took a deep breath, "Yes everything's fine, sorry." He said.

Mr. Fisher rolled his eyes a little and went back to teaching until the bell rung, signaling that class, and school, was over. "Alright everyone we will begin researching for the project tomorrow, please pick your partner overnight." He said.

Percy gathered his things and stuffed them into his backpack. "Hey Percy, looks like your my partner." Tanner said, slapping his back a few times." He said.

"Hey... I don't really know anyone in this class but you... do you think you'd want to be partners?" Percy overheard one of Lexie's friends Colton asked another one of Lexie's friends Lucas.

Percy turned and looked at Tanner, "I guess its my pleasure." He said it kind of sarcastically. _What is this guys deal?_ He couldn't help but think to himself. _If he thinks he's going to use me as some type of leverage against Juliet, he's dead wrong._ Percy began making his way out of the school, heading out front as Tanner followed him.

"Hey you wanna hang out tonight?" Tanner asked him, "Jinx, Elle and I are going to go explore some abandoned places in Lakewood. There's a lot of them." He said.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Percy said as he paused, seeing a bunch of people crowded around each other. There was an entire fence over by the school that was decorated in pictures of Victoria, it almost looked like a shrine.

Jinx walked up to Tanner, "What's he staring at?" She asked, looking at Percy. Percy looked over at Jinx and glared at her, finding her incredibly unpleasant. He walked over to the fence and read a few of the giant posters made for her.

"Hey." Lexie said, walking up to her older brother with a smile and looked at all the decorations. "It's really sad, isn't it?" She asked. "Everyone's saying all these terrible things about her... but no one deserves to die." She said with a sigh.

Percy looked at Lexie and nodded slowly, "Yeah... You're right. She couldn't of been that bad."

"Oh please, neither one of you knew her." Jinx said, having followed him over to the fence with Tanner. "Don't pretend like you did."

A girl with black hair noticed that they were talking about Victoria and slowly came over to the group of four. "Hello, do you guys have a second?" The girl asked with a smile.

Percy paused for a second, the girl kind of reminding her of Lexie but with darker hair. "I guess..." He said.

"My names Meredith King and I was just trying to get some insight on Victoria Wilson." The girl said. "Did any of you know her?" She asked.

Percy shook his head, "Sorry, we're new here." He said, gesturing to Lexie as well.

"I did." Jinx spoke up.

"Oh, can you tell me a little about her?" Meredith asked curiously, "The friends she had around here, it seems like a lot... Maybe what she was like? People who hated her?" She asked.

"I hated her." Jinx stated, "Actually, everyone hated her, and she didn't have very many friends." She said with a laugh, "I mean, everyone around here is crying and is so upset over her death, but no one actually liked her. She was evil and got what she deserved... And it was no coincidence."

Meredith paused for a second and raised an eyebrow, "Really?" She asked. "So you don't believe that it was a robbery gone wrong? That's what some people are saying." She said, "Specifically the cops. Considering some of Victoria's stuff was missing."

"No, it was no coincidence." Jinx said with a snort, "Especially not after what this town has been through. Why do you want to know?" She asked.

Meredith hesitated for a second, "I'm a private investigator, I'm just trying to get some insight on who she was and what really happened to her." She said, taking her badge out.

Jinx paled a little and Percy tried to keep himself from laughing. They all knew Jinx painted a pretty clear picture on how much Victoria was hated, and even who might of killed her. Percy's phone dinged and he started to hear a bunch of students around him phones ding as well. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it, seeing it was a gif of a girls dead body floating in a pool of blood in an actual pool. In the picture was also someone in a white mask, obviously the person who did the killing.

Tanner looked at his phone and hesitated, "That's the Brandon James mask." He said.

Meredith watched her phone for a second, seeming to study the gif. She looked up and looked around the group, looking at Jinx, "Yeah, apparently it definitely wasn't a coincidence." She said.

Lexie nudged her brother and looked at him, "I think it's time to go."

* * *

 **Lila Baker**

* * *

Lila was getting her make up on at home, on the phone with Juliet, "So you saw the gif?" She asked. "I can't even believe it. Victoria really was murdered it wasn't some type of robbery gone wrong. Can you believe it?" She asked

"No, I really can't." Juliet said over the phone, sounding uninterested.

Lila did her make up as she looked in the mirror, thinking to herself, "Is it wrong for me to be this excited about going out with Carter?" She asked. "I know Victoria's dead and I am really upset about it, I seem to be the most actually... But I've been waiting for this for so long." She said. "It's kind of like Augustus with you." She said.

Juliet let out a frustrated sigh, "Do not say that." She said seriously, "Augustus and I are not dating, and we're not going to start to date." She said seriously. "We're best friends, it's always been like that, it's really nothing more."

Lila rolled her eyes, "Oh sureeee it is." She laughed a little bit. "Augustus literally like loves you, and you know it." She said.

"Whatever, I don't really want to talk about it." Juliet said seriously, "I'm going to be seeing him tonight. He's coming over so we can hang out, so I really don't want to get into all of that." She said.

Lila smirked a bit in amusement as she put some lipstick on, "Oh, is Augustus finally going to make his move?" She asked.

"Lila, it's not going to happen." Juliet stated, "Besides, tonight's about you and Carter... He's the one that's really going to be making a move." She said.

Lila could feel her palms getting kind of sweaty and her heart began racing a little. "He better... Because if he doesn't we're going to have a seriously problem. I've waited long enough." Just then she heard a honk from outside and her eyes lit up, "Ok that's Carter... I'll text you later ok? Good luck with Augustus." She said and hung up her phone. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror and then headed downstairs. "Mom, Dad, I'll be back in a few hours!" She called and walked outside.

Her nerves seemed to build up with every foot step she took towards Carter's car. She took a deep breath, telling herself she needed to shake it off. This was her and Carter, they'd been doing this dance for years and it was about time that they finally admitted they had feelings for each other. She opened the car door and got in, closing it and right away going to put her seat belt on.

Carter smiled at her when she sat down, "You look beautiful tonight, as always." He said.

Lila smiled confidently, "I know." She said teasingly, "And you look very handsome Mr. Clarke." She said.

Carter began driving to the movie theater and parked the car, "So... I couldn't really decide what movie you might want to watch." He said. "I was going to pick a horror ones but all the ones out are... well... like slasher ones." He explained as he took her hand and began walking towards the movie theater, causing Lila's heart to skip a beat. "So I had to pick a chick flick." He said, he didn't mind them, but they weren't his favorite.

Lila gave him a funny look, "That's fine, I can deal with that." She said with a smile. "I like chick flick's, I just like horror more... but you're right, it might make me a little freaked out since- why don't we not talk about it?" She asked. "I mean tonights about me and you and I really don't want to talk about it." She said.

Carter nodded in agreement as he walked to the door, holding it open for Lila. "I couldn't agree more." He said seriously. He walked with Lila into the theater and they both went in to choose what seat they should sit in. "Fun fact, row 8 seat 8 is the best seat." He said seriously as he walked down to row 8 and walked all the way down to seat 9 and took a seat.

Lila smiled at him, "Aw, you saved me the best seat." She said with a laugh and sat down next him. "Wow, this actually is a really good seat." She said as she looked up at the screen.

Carter smirked in amusement, "No one ever believes me, it's the perfect place to sit." He said.

Lila nodded and paused as the movie started and stayed silent, her palms were a little sweaty out of nerves. She sat and watched the movie and about halfway through the movie Carter put his arm around her, feeling like her heart skipped a beat. She leaned into Carter and rested her head onto his shoulder, watching the movie. Afterward she stood up as the credits started rolling and looked at Carter. "That was good." She said.

Carter nodded and took her hand and walked out of the theater, moving outside. "Thank you for coming with me." He said, as a loud clang was heard from an ally right by the movie theater.

Lila jumped and turned quickly, looking down it, "What was that?" She said as she tried to see down the dark ally.

Carter paused for a second and put his arm in front of her a little, "I don't know... But let's go..." He said and quickly moved to his car and opened the door for her. He looked around, paranoia getting the best of him, for obvious reasons. He took a deep breath and shut the door then walked around and got in the drivers seat and started the car, locking it as well. "That was a bit scary." He chuckled a little, seeming nervous.

Lila couldn't help but smile a little and laughed, not really thinking to much about the ally way. "Hey." She said and put a hand on his cheek, pulling his face towards hers. "It's ok. It was just a bottle." She said.

Carter looked at her, her words actually kind of convinced him of that. He leaned forward and kissed Lila deeply, his hand also moving to the other side of her cheek.

Lila was kind of shocked and closed his eyes, kissing him back happily.

* * *

 **Juliet Summers**

* * *

Juliet was laying on her bed with Augustus as they hung out and just talked about things. "You know, I really missed this." Augustus said. "I know this past summer was hard for you, I just... I missed just hanging out with you." He said with that perfect smile he always gave her.

"Gus, I missed it to." Juliet said and smiled back at him, "I'm sorry I just... I had a lot going on this past summer and I really want things to get back to normal." She said seriously.

Augustus paused for a moment and looked at her, "But they aren't, not yet. Not with Victoria dead, a killer on the loose." He said.

Juliet took a deep breath and nodded, "I know, but the sheriff is going to take care of it, I'm sure of it." She said.

"Are you trying to convince me, or you?" Augustus asked.

"Look-" Juliet stopped as her phone rang the caller Id reading: Unknown. "Hold on a second..." She said. She hadn't told anyone about last night when someone called her, and now it was happening again. "Hello?" She asked and stood up.

 _"Hello Juliet."_ The menacing voice answered.

"What do you want?" Juliet asked, "Why are you calling me again?" She said.

"Juliet? Who is that?" Augustus asked, sitting up a little but Juliet just put one finger up.

 _"Whats wrong Juliet? Why so_ _hostile hm?"_

"Oh I don't know cause I'm being harassed." Juliet said abrasively.

 _"Drop the attitude Juliet, or I'll drop one of your friends."_

Juliet tensed a little for a second, "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

 _"You're a smart girl Juliet, figure it out. Carter and Lila are so focused on one another's lips at the moment I'm sure they wouldn't even notice me."_

Juliet took a deep breath, "So you are the one who killed Victoria aren't you?" She asked as she tried to think of something to say and looked at Augustus and put the phone to her shoulder. "Call Carter." She hissed and then put the phone back up to her ear. "Yesterday you said you wanted to show me the truth, the truth about what?" She asked.

 _"Aren't you a clever one. I'm going to show you the truth about your friends Juliet. Everyone around you is lying to you, keeping secrets."_

"What?" Juliet asked and looked over at Augustus. "I don't understand."

"I have Carter on the phone." He said to Juliet.

 _"You will Juliet. Trust me."_

"Why would I ever trust you?"

 _"Because Juliet I'm the only one whose willing to tell you the truth. All your friends, your family, its a lie. Your life is a lie Juliet."_

Juliet truthfully didn't understand any of this, "You're delusional. I'm calling the police."

 _"Oh do that and I'll gut everyone you know. Here's what's going to happen Juliet. We're gonna play a little game of life and death. The closer you get to solving my puzzle the closer you get to finding out who I am... Let's just see if you can save all your friends in the process."_ He said and let out a laugh that sent a chill down Juliet's spine.

" _Game on."_


End file.
